Piezas Malditas y Amores Escarlatas
by MystiqueDreams
Summary: Kurapika, conmovido por la tristeza que siente Senritsu por su actual condicion, decide ayudarla a buscar la pieza maldita que tanto la atormenta. Con la posibilidad, incluso, de romper aquella maldición.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: No me pertenece Hunter x Hunter ni ninguno de sus personajes***

**Este fic es la entrega de un pedido de Faraon Hally Black del foro "Comunidad del Cazador". Espero te guste, hally :3 Si no en serio dimelo :c**

¿Qué era aquel ruido? ¿Había entrado alguien en la casa? Usé el En para sentir cualquier presencia antes de salir de mi habitación a investigar….Nadie… Gon y Killua seguían en Greed Island. Leorio andaba en la universidad estudiando ¿Senritsu? Ella seguía aqui… Teníamos vacaciones del trabajo… Todos vivíamos juntos luego de lo sucedido en York Shin…

¿Ese ruido había sido ella? Caminé hacia su habitación y me di cuenta que el ruido eran llantos. Corrí y entré a su habitación de golpe. Estaba sentada en su cama llorando. Con las manos en la cara y los codos en los muslos.

"Senritsu, ¿qué pasó?"" dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y le ponía los brazos alrededor de los hombros.

"N-Nada…' dijo entre sollozos.

"Senritsu, dime que sucedió. ¿Alguien te hizo daño?" Empecé a molestarme pensando en los posibles escenarios. Ella extendió su mano a la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama, era una foto. La tomó y me la pasó. Al verla me tomó un rato darme cuenta, pero era una foto de ella antes de la maldición. Largo y sedoso cabello color rosa, hermosa sonrisa (esa me hizo darme cuenta que era ella), ojos dulces y encantadores, y una esbelta y hermosa figura. Me costó no sonrojarme al verla, pero ya entendía que le pasaba.

"Kurapika…. Mira como era antes… Soy un monstruo. Ni siquiera pueden diferenciar si soy hombre o mujer" Lloró más fuerte.

"Senritsu, no llores. ¿Qué importa si no te ves como antes? Eres hermosa, y tu más que nadie sabes que no puedo mentirte. No tienes nada que envidiarle a la Senritsu de hace unos años." La abracé mientras le decía todo esto en voz baja. Ella me abrazó fuerte y lloró en mi torso. Por su tamaño, ahí llegaba su cabeza.

"Gra-Gracias Kurapika. E-Eres m-muy dulce. Sé que no mientes, pero no eres mujer. No sabes lo horrible que se siente que te llamen hombre, tener a tu lado mujeres que llaman la atención mientras tú eres ignorada por todos. Y si te ven es por simple curiosidad y morbo. Nunca podré formar una familia, ni tener una vida normal como todos ustedes. Estoy destinada a una vida que no deseo, por un estúpido error que cometí" Se apretó aun más fuerte contra mi torso. Debo admitir que escuchar eso me partió el corazón, especialmente porque yo mismo la había llamado hombre la primera vez que la conocí…

"Senritsu, no hay problema que no tenga solución. Lo sabes, ¿no?"

"S-Si…. Pero, ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?"

"Que te ayudaré a buscar una solución. Debe haber una forma de revertir el efecto."

"Kurapika, no creo que…"

"Senritsu, ¿cuando aprenderás que no hay peor intento que el que no se hace? No puedes vivir el resto de tu vida en infelicidad. No lo permitiré. Y si no encontramos una solución pues… Yo la crearé…." Dije decidido. Mis ojos se pusieron un poco escarlatas. Senritsu soltó mi torso y me miró a los ojos. Una leve sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Sequé sus lágrimas con las yemas de mis dedos. Nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos. Luego se escuchó un ruido en la puerta de enfrente. Leorio.

"¡Kurapika! ¡Senritsu! ¡Saqué A+ en mi exameeen! ¡Miren!" Gritó Leorio emocionado mientras nos buscaba. Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Senritsu sorprendido de la escena. Pero la emoción del examen lo hizo olvidarse de aquello rápidamente. "¡Mireeeeen!" Extendió su examen con una gran sonrisa. Me paré de la cama y tomé el examen.

"¡Genial Leorio! ¡Felicidades!" Chocamos puños. Senritsu igual se puso de pie y tomó el examen de mis manos. Al hacerlo sus dedos tocaron los mios por un segundo y sentí como la respiración se me aceleró por un momento….Extraña sensación….

"Wow, Leorio. Muchas felicidades" Esbozó una sonrisa como si hace unos segundos nada hubiera pasado.

"¡Gracias chicos! Iré a enmarcarlo. Jeje…" Dijo a modo de chiste mientras salía de la habitación.

"¡Espera Leorio!" Lo detuve.

"¿Si?"

"Em… Leorio…. ¿Qué sabes de la "Sonata de la Oscuridad"?"

"Mm… La pieza maldita que dicen que escribió el mismo Satán, ¿no?"

"La misma. ¿Qué sabes de ella?"

"Mm… Sé que quien la toque u oiga podría morir o sufrir alguna desgracia. ¿Por qué?"

"Quiero encontrarla y destruirla"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Senritsu sorprendida. "Kurapika, esta es mi batalla. No tienes por qué ayudarme"

"Claro que sí. Senritsu, eres mi amiga, me has ayudado demasiado en tan poco tiempo que tenemos conociéndonos. He desarrollado una confianza contigo que nunca pensé desarrollaría con nadie. Además, no soporto verte sufrir, y no hay forma de que puedas hacerme cambiar de opinión" dije mientras me arrodillaba para quedar a su altura. Ella me miró fijamente, se acercó a mi y me abrazó fuertemente mientras empapaba mi hombro de lágrimas.

"Gracias, Kurapika. Eres un excelente amigo. No sé que haría sin ti." dijo con voz temblorosa. La abracé fuertemente igual. Luego de que me soltó me puse de pie.

"Leorio, ayúdanos a investigar sobre la pieza, por favor. De alguna forma siempre sabes como y donde buscar información"

"Claro. Ahora mismo investigaré. Vuelvo en unas 2 horas. Senritsu, tu tranquila. Acabaremos con esto."

"Gracias, chicos" dijo Senritsu y abrazó las piernas de Leorio mientras sonreía. Leorio pasó la mano por su cabello y salió de la casa.

A eso de unas 2 horas y media, Leorio abrió la puerta de la casa de golpe.

"¡Chicos! ¡Tengo información importante sobre la "Sonata"!" Senritsu y yo salimos de nuestras respectivas habitaciones corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Leorio.

"¿Qué encontraste?" pregunté.

"Hay un coleccionista que actualmente se encuentra en York Shin, se dice que el la posee; sin embargo, muchos han ofrecido cantidades asquerosas de dinero, y el se ha negado a venderla"

"¿Sabes donde encontrarlo?"

"Sí. Aquí tengo su dirección, su nombre es Zelio Sarantis. Uno de los hombres más poderosos. No creo que tengas mucha suerte, Kurapika" comentó Leorio desesperanzado. Senritsu bajó la cabeza. La vi y fruncí el ceño.

"Dame eso…" tomé bruscamente el papel donde tenía la dirección y nombre de Zelio.

"¿D-Dónde vas, Kurapika?"

"¿Dónde crees?" respondí cortante. Senritsu y Leorio me siguieron.

"¡Kurapika! ¡Vuelve aquí!"

"¿Para qué?" Leorio me tomó por el brazo.

"No podemos ir sin pensar siquiera que le diremos. No sabemos por qué tiene esa pieza. Si no la ha vendido por millones, es porque tiene algún valor para él, Kurapika. Así que investiguemos mejor, y cuando tengamos un plan, vamos" Razonó Leorio. Respiré hondo, vi sus caras de preocupación y me relajé.

"Está bien, tienen razón… Disculpen…" Me devolví a la casa con la cabeza baja. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Este no era yo…

"Senritsu, ¿Ha pasado algo relacionado a su clan? Está más irritable de la cuenta…" Escuché a Leorio susurrar, pero decidí ignorarlo.

"Nada que él me haya contado…" respondió Senritsu mientras entraban en la casa.

"Bueno, ¿Cómo averiguamos lo que necesitamos?" Preguntó Leorio.

"Fácil. Zelio Sarantis es un hombre con mucho poder, ¿no? Pues usaré mi licencia Hunter para investigarlo en la red. Algo debe aparecer" dije, e inmediatamente investigamos a aquel hombre. Decían que la había comprado y la mantenía escondida del mundo en un lugar de su mansión que nadie conocía, ni siquiera su familia. Aunque nunca había revelado la razón real.

"Mm.. ¿Creen que quizás la utilice para algún rito satánico?" Preguntó Leorio.

"Podría ser…" comentó Senritsu.

"No creo… A mi parecer, quizás quiera investigarla. Es decir, según conocimiento popular, fue escrita por Satán. Pero, ¿Qué nos lo asegura? Pudo haber sido algún despiadado ser humano con suficiente Nen para hacerlo. Asimismo, podría ser Nen residual que dejó el creador de la pieza luego de morir. Si su muerte le trajo a su alma resentimiento, o algún sentimiento negativo, podría suceder… Creo que Zelio tiene alguna relación con el creador de la pieza… Y quiere usarla quizás para encontrar el paradero de su creador." teoricé.

"Entonces es sencillo. Senritsu, iremos los 3. Tu podrás darte cuenta si miente o no, Kurapika, si se necesita negociar, déjamelo a mí. Si es necesario usar la fuerza, estaré para ayudar, pero te dejaré la mayor parte… Lo más importante es descubrir donde la esconde. Aún si nos saca, podemos robarla, ¿no?"

"Cierto. Aunque por nuestro trabajo, Kurapika y yo no debemos de robarla…"

"Si… Bueno, el trabajo sucio me lo dejan a mi en dado caso que sea necesario, ¿si?"

"De acuerdo. Gracias Leorio"

"No tienes que agradecerme, Kurapika."

"Perfecto. Pues son las 5 de la tarde. Vayamos antes de que anochezca" Dije y vi la dirección. "Queda cerca de aquí. Vamos" Nos pusimos de pie y partimos hacia la mansión Sarantis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada, gracias por los reviews :3 Me parece que le respondí a todos, si no lo hice perdon xD Nada me gusta mas que leer reviews como los que me han dado :)**

**Bueno, em... Acabo de iniciar la universidad, estoy en un pequeño proceso de adaptación porque el horario, los profesores, las clases y todo es completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Digo esto porque no podré tener fechas exactas para hacer el update al fic, aunque si planeo seguir escribiéndolo con constancia y no dejarlo tirado. Llevo una semana y apenas he tenido tiempo libre para dormir XD Solo deseenme mucha suerte por favor :) Bueno, disculpen el mini discurso jeje... Espero disfruten este capitulo!**

Al llegar a la mansión, toqué la puerta decidido, aunque intentando de controlar mis emociones, como casi siempre he sabido hacerlo. Nos recibió un mayordomo.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarles?"

"Buen día" dijo Leorio. "Buscamos al Sr. Zelio Sarantis."

"¿Qué desean con él?"

"Pues, sabemos que posee la "Sonata de la Oscuridad" y, estamos interesados en información sobre esta"

"Esperen un momento…" dijo el mayordomo. Cerró la puerta y miramos a Senritsu, ella escuchaba atentamente lo ocurrido del otro lado.

"No se preocupen, volverá… Zelio está sorprendido de lo que le dice el mayordomo, pero nos dejará pasar…" Dijo con las manos en las orejas.

"Si, tiene Pro Hunters observándonos desde varios ángulos, así que no hagan nada raro. Estamos siendo sigilosamente vigilados, aunque estoy seguro que puedo con ellos, es mejor no llamar la atención" Aseguré en voz baja. Luego de unos momentos, abrieron la puerta. El mayordomo nos señalizó con la mano que pasáramos. Aún si éramos bien vigilados, me parecía muy extraño que alguien con tanto poder dejara entrar a 3 completos desconocidos tan fácil… Estaba seguro que los 3 pensábamos igual…

Al pasar, nos sentamos en un mueble, observamos toda la casa, pues era una decoración algo extravagante… Grandes estantes llenos de libros, de lejos se les notaban extraños símbolos que desconocía… Cabezas de cabras con largos y enroscados cuernos colgadas en las paredes. Tenía incluso, un estante de vidrio con una colección de cuernos… Mirando fijamente los libros noté que uno tenía una estrella al revés, rodeada por un círculo… símbolo de Satán, si mal no recordaba… Leorio, Senritsu y yo nos miramos consternados. Zelio entró a la habitación interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"Buenas tardes. Oh, veo que les extraña la decoración… Disculpen, estas son piezas coleccionables que odiaría ver que otras personas tuvieran… Son muy peligrosas. Pero bueno, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?" Dijo mientras se sentaba frente a nosotros.

"¿Es cierto que usted posee la "Sonata de la Oscuridad"?" preguntó Leorio.

"Si, es cierto" dijo y miró de arriba abajo a Senritsu. Me molestó la forma en que lo hizo, así que me le acerqué disimuladamente y la tomé de la mano para darle algo de apoyo. Zelio me miró y yo le devolví una mirada algo amenazadora.

"Bueno, verá…" dijo Leorio lanzándome una mirada de desaprobación. "Hacemos una investigación sobre esta, creemos que en realidad no fue escrita por Satán, sino por un ser humano usando el Nen. Nos gustaría saber si nos permite investigarla" Zelio escuchó lo que dijo Leorio, hizo silencio unos 2 segundos y luego miró de nuevo a Senritsu..

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" dijo y Senritsu se sobresaltó, aunque yo imaginaba que le preguntaría si ella fue víctima de la maldición.

"S-Si…"

"¿Te llamas Senritsu?" Todos nos sobresaltamos.

"Eh- Um…. S-Si…."

"Oh Dios mio…" dijo Zelio poniéndose de pie y cubriéndose la boca mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. "Pues… debes saber quien es él…" Tomó una foto de una mesa al fondo de la habitación y se la dio a Senritsu en las manos. Ella se se tensó y casi deja caer la foto.

"K… Kenshi…"

"Kenshi era mi hijo… Murió por tocar la Sonata…"

"Senritsu… Tu amigo y su hijo… ¿Son la misma persona?" pregunté sorprendido, entendiendo la razón por la que Zelio nos permitió entrar a su casa sin ningún problema. Ella, aun mirando la foto y con la boca abierta, movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, muy en shock para responderme.

"Kenshi siempre mencionaba a su amiga Senritsu. Aunque nunca había tenido el chance de conocerte, su habitación sigue igual, y en ella hay una foto de ambos. Por eso te reconocí…"

"Se-Señor Sarantis… Nunca pude disculparme por lo sucedido. ¡De verdad disculpe! Fue un estúpido error, sé que no puedo remediarlo… Pero…" dijo con la voz temblorosa Senritsu.

"Tranquila. Pero, quiero que te quedes con esta foto. Me tortura verla… Y se que él quisiera que la tuvieras…" Senritsu lloró en mi brazo nuevamente, la abracé lo más fuerte que pude.

"En ese caso, le explicaré el por qué realmente queremos la Sonata" dije aun sin soltar a Senritsu. "Verá, si es realmente alguien que usó Nen para crearla, podríamos usar un exorcista que le remueva la maldición, si no, podríamos destruirla, así evitaremos que alguien más pase por lo mismo. Igual, existen rumores que dicen que si una persona que sufrió la maldición quema la Sonata, le devuelve la maldición al fuego eterno, en otras palabras: rompe el 'hechizo'"

"Entiendo… Pues, ahora mismo se las busco…" dijo y salió de la habitación. Quería usar En para saber exactamente donde iba, pero recordé que era vigilado, y eso hubiera sido sospechoso, así que no me quedó de otra que esperar que Senritsu estuviera lo suficientemente calmada como para usar sus oídos… Aunque no contaba mucho con eso, ya que seguía recostada de mi brazo mirando al vacío con tristeza y ojos llenos de lágrimas. Luego de unos minutos, Zelio volvió con la Sonata.

"Aquí tienen" Dijo mientras nos la entregaba. Senritsu se alejó y la miró con disgusto.

"Tranquila, no pasará nada" le aseguré. La tomé en mis manos y usé Gyo. Si alguien lo había hecho con Nen, claramente tendría residuos y con Gyo podría verlo. Pero algo no tenía sentido…

"Es falsa…" dije seguro de mi respuesta. Senritsu igual usó Gyo, y notó lo mismo que yo.

"Tiene razón…"

"¿Q… Qué?" pregunto algo exaltado Zelio. "¿Por qué lo dicen?"

"Verá… Esta pieza, al menos la que ahora mismo tengo en mis manos, fue creada con Nen. Sin embargo, dado los efectos de esta Sonata, el Nen que irradia debería ser malévolo y este no es el caso… A mi parecer, le vendieron la Sonata falsa…" dije, Senritsu la tomó en sus manos y la observó.

"Definitivamente, estas no son las notas que escuché. Nunca las olvidaré… Esta Sonata es definitivamente falsa"

"No puede ser… ¿Entonces quién tendrá la real?"

"Piense en cualquier persona que haya querido tenerla, o quizás quien se la vendió." sugirió Leorio mientras tomaba la Sonata en sus manos y la observaba.

"Mm… ¡Ya sé! Definitivamente fue Nostrade. Su hija, aunque le gusta coleccionar partes de cuerpos, por alguna razón se interesó en la Sonata… Estas niñas mimadas y sus hobbies extraños…"

"¡Nostrade!" Senritsu y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Eso es tanto un problema como una ventaja para nosotros. Tenemos la Sonata a nuestro alcance, pero no podemos robarle a nuestro jefe…"

"Ustedes no… pero yo si…Es decir, en caso de que sea necesario" dijo Leorio… Sabía muy bien lo que aquello significaba, y ya casi estaba seguro de lo que podíamos hacer para recuperar la pieza…

Nuestras vacaciones acabaron unos 5 días después… Yo era aquel que tenía mayor acceso al jefe, así que gran parte del plan recaía en mis hombros. Andaba con la jefa Neon, quien necesitaba ayuda con unas tareas escolares… "Definitivamente no me pagan lo suficiente" pensé… Senritsu y yo éramos los encargados de ayudarla, así como de protegerla. Yo fui directamente ordenado a estar con ella en la habitación, pues el Sr. Nostrade quería al más fuerte con los ojos en su hija. Sin embargo, quería una mujer por igual con ella, para evitar cualquier… 'incidente'. Aunque este trabajo debía corresponderle a su asistente, Eliza, ella había renunciado luego de la muerte de Squala. Así que, hasta que otra más fuera contratada, era nuestro trabajo… En fin, Senritsu y yo nos encontrábamos con Neon, mientras que Basho y Linssenn cuidaban fuera de su habitación. Además de la usual seguridad por toda la mansión.

"¡Kurapoukaaaa! No entiendo este ejercicioooo…" Dijo la jefa. Senritsu reía en silencio por el error cometido por Neon. La miré y rodé los ojos. "Kurapoukiiii, ¡por favor deja de seducir a Senratsi con la mirada y concéntrate en ayudarme!" dijo y me golpeó con su cuaderno en la cabeza…

"Disculpe, jefa…" En serio entiendo porque Eliza renunció… Le expliqué aquel ejercicio 'tan difícil' que no lograba entender, y luego de unos 3 intentos, logró hacerlo por sí misma. Más tarde, pasamos a su tarea de teología. Abrió el libro y, en una de las páginas se encontraba una imagen de la estrella de Satán. Neon la señaló emocionada.

"¡Miren, Kourapiskan, Sinrutsei! ¡Es la estrella de mi último objeto de colección!" Senritsu y yo nos miramos.

"¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¿La tiene con usted, jefa?" pregunté con 'interés'.

"¡Sí! ¡Te la mostraré!" Se paró rápidamente de su asiento, abrió un gran estante lleno de partes de cuerpos. Ahí estaban los ojos escarlatas… Apreté el puño y fruncí el ceño. Senritsu tomó mi puño con sus dos manos, la miré y ella me sonreía pacíficamente. Era como si me dijera "Cálmate, todo está bien" Respiré hondo, aflojé mi puño hasta que me relajé por completo.

"Gracias" suspiré para que la jefa no me oyera y se molestara. Hoy estaba más insoportable que nunca…

"¡Aquí est-! ¡Sabía que había algo entre ustedes! Los atrapeeeee…" dijo Neon al vernos tomados de la mano. Una regla de oro: Nunca contradigas a la jefa…

"Supongo que no podemos seguir ocultándolo…" dije y miré a Senritsu, quien se había sonrojado… al igual que yo… Senritsu dejó ir mi mano…

"No se preocupen, par de tórtolos… No le diré a papi… Ahora… ¡Miren! ¿No es geniaaal?" estiró sus brazos, agarraba con ambas manos la Sonata. Miré a Senritsu, cuya cara dejaba dicho que esta era la original.

"Jefa, ¿Me permite observarla por un momento?" pregunté. Neon me dio la Sonata, la puse sobre la mesa (lo más lejos posible de Senritsu) y usé Gyo… Al hacerlo, por menos de un segundo pude observarla… El Nen que salía era tan malvado, que tuve que cubrirme los ojos y gritar de dolor… Por primera vez en mi vida, había sentido un aura que me causara pavor.

"¡Kurapika! ¿Estás bien?" Gritó Senritsu preocupada, mientras me tomaba por los hombros. Aun tenía los ojos cubiertos con ambas manos. Me ardían mucho… Temblaba de miedo y no sabía por que… Abrí los ojos y miré alrededor… Al menos no había perdido la visión, pero… ¿Mis ojos seguirían igual? Vi a Senritsu, quien aun tenía sus manos sobre mis hombros. Como me miraba me daba un horrible presentimiento… ¿Será que me había desfigurado?

**De nuevo, espero les esté gustando. No estaba muy segura de como era la actitud de Neon, pero no sé. Mas o menos así me la imagino en un día normal. Bueno, estoy ya trabajando en el otro capítulo pues tengo tiempo libre ahora :D Aunque no puedo decir con exactitud cuando lo subiré, me parece que tendré tiempo para trabajarlo en el fin de semana... Bueno, si les gustó pues me alegro mucho!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui el siguiente capitulo, perdon si tardé mucho en actualizar! Y espero les guste el capitulo 3**

Al verla con ojos bien abiertos, luego de unos dos segundos su expresión se tornó más relajada. Sentí un inmenso alivio…

"Estás bien… Sólo tienes los ojos irritados. Gracias al cielo" dijo aliviada Senritsu mientras me abrazaba.

"¡Kouripaki! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi pieza de colección?!" chilló la jefa. Me forzó por el hombro a girarme frente a ella y me abofeteó. Definitvamente no me pagaban lo suficiente… Me irrité, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

"N-Nada, jefa. Su pieza está intacta. ¿Ve?" Le dije entre dientes tratando de no demostrar lo molesto que realmente estaba.. Neon tomó la Sonata en sus manos, la observó y sonrió.

"¡Tienes razón! Como adoro mirarla… Lástima que no podré verla por al menos un mes…" Senritsu y yo nos miramos a los ojos.

"¿P-Por qué, jefa?" preguntó Senritsu.

"Mm… Bueno, supongo que puedo contarles… De todas formas, ya tengo un secreto que ocultarle a papi sobre ustedes, ¡ustedes pueden tener uno mio! Se la mandaré a mi novio que ahora mismo está en otra ciudad" Dijo con cara de niña pequeña emocionada mientras movía los hombros de un lado a otro.

"Oh… Que interesante" Dije aun molesto.

"Lo se, ¡es tan hermoso y tierno y me compra todo lo que quiero sin tener que insistirle como a papi! Pero no pueden decirle nada a él, o le diré de su romance. Saben que papi no lo permite entre guardaespaldas, ¿no? Kuri, tú eres el jefe de los guardaespaldas, ¿Por qué arriesgas de esa forma tu trabajo, si es el más importante?" Senritsu me miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Neon me miraba fijamente.

"Em… Bueno, jefa… Es un tema algo personal, ¿no?" respondí nervioso.

"Si, pero yo soy TU jefa y quiero respuestas" Respondió sonriente.

"Claro, claro… Bueno… Supongo que cuando se ama de verdad, se está dispuesto a perderlo todo por esa persona… Mi trabajo, incluso"

"¡Aw! Que tierno… Mira, ¡la hiciste sonrojar!" Vi a Senritsu, quien se giró a otro lado para que no pudiera verla sonrojada. Debo admitir que actuaba muy bien, realmente hubiera parecido que yo le causé que se sonrojara. "Kuri… No seas tan frío… Acabas de decirle algo tan lindo a tu chica, ¿y ni siquiera le darás un beso?" No entendía que le pasaba a la jefa hoy… Creo que atravesaba un descontrol hormonal, nunca se había comportado de esta forma. Pero bueno… La jefa había dado una orden. Sonreí levemente, me acerqué a Senritsu, la tomé por el hombro acercándola a mi y besé su mejilla con los ojos cerrados. "¿Ves? ¡Mírala como sonríe! Kuri, siempre debes ser afectivo con tu chica, nos gusta eso. ¿O no, Sinrut?" Dijo mientras miraba a Senritsu.

"Em…Supongo" dijo ella apenada. Me di cuenta que mis latidos estaban algo acelerados. Igual sentía la cara algo caliente. No estaba seguro si había sido causa de lo sucedido con mis ojos y la pieza… No… Esto había sucedido una vez besé a Senritsu… ¿Qué significaba esta sensación? "No pienses mucho en eso" dije para mis adentros. Senritsu sabría lo que sentía… Pero, ¿Qué sentía y por qué me importaba que Senritsu supiera? Traté de enfocarme en otras cosas…

"Jefa… ¿Quizás quiera seguir estudiando?" Sugerí evasivamente.

"Mm… No… Quiero hablar cosas de mujeres con Sinrut… Retírate Kuri" Me sonrió.

"Temo que no puedo, jefa. Si salgo, su padre asumirá que terminó de estudiar, e igual si solo yo me retiro querrá saber la razón de que Senritsu se quede con usted"

"Ya entiendo… Está bien… Puedes quedarte, pero siéntate en el escritorio y no interfieras al menos que yo te lo pida, ¿si?"

"Claro, jefa" Hice como me ordenó, y, como en realidad no tenía nada que hacer, escuché la conversación…

"Sinrut…" Dijo Neon mientras se acostaba en su cama boca abajo con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y Senritsu se sentaba a su lado. "Nunca he tenido un novio hasta ahora y… Bueno… No sé como comportarme…"

"Oh, jefa… No tiene por qué preocuparse. Sea usted misma y le aseguró que todo saldrá bien." Me pareció graciosa esa respuesta… Que Neon sea ella misma y que un hombre lo encontrara atractivo…

"Es que no tengo idea de como ser yo misma frente a él… Me pongo nerviosa, digo cosas tontas. Me sonrojo y me da calor. ¿Y si dejo de gustarle por mis estupideces?"

"No sucederá, jefa"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿Así te sucedió con Kuri?" dijo y me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

"Em… S-Sí…"

"Kuri, ¿Es cierto que ella actuó de forma tonta cuando salían? ¿Así como que sudaba, decía estupideces y se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa?" Me preguntó interesada. Senritsu igual me miró… Esto comenzaba a irritarme…

"En mi opinión, quizás ella pensaba que se veía tonta, pero ante mis ojos fueron momentos tiernos y no tenía nada de que avergonzarse. Me parecía hermosa como quiera" Senritsu sabía que estaba mintiendo en la anécdota, pero al decir que era hermosa me lanzó una bella sonrisa pues… En esa parte debo admitir que no mentí…

"¡Aw! Kuri, no sabía que podías ser tan tierno… Te sacaste la lotería, Sinrut…"

"Senritsu, pregunta sobre la sonata y donde vive el novio" susurré a un volumen que solo Senritsu pudiera escucharme con la boca tapada. Ella me vio y luego a la jefa.

"Digame, jefa… ¿Por qué le dará la Sonata a su novio si es tan preciada para usted?"

"Bueno, ¡a él le encanta coleccionar cosas! Y quiere tenerla un tiempo consigo pues hará una exhibición frente a muchas personas. Esa pieza le dará el toque final, según me dijo."

"Oh, que interesante… Usted planea ir a la exhibición, jefa?"

"¡Ob-vi-o!" Dijo Neon separando las sílabas mientras hablaba. "¡Pero no pueden decirle a papi bajo ninguna circunstancia! Ha estado muy ocupado últimamente, así que me escaparé un día que vaya a 'salir de compras' e iré a verlo."

"¡Pero jefa, es en otra ciudad! ¿Cómo irá y volverá sin que se descubra?" Preguntó Senritsu algo preocupada.

"No te preocupes, Sinrut. ¡Está en la ciudad más proxima a esta! A tan sólo 1 hora de viaje en auto. Sólo tengo que salir en la mañana y volver al atardecer, para papi será un día de compras cualquiera. Y mientras esté allá, encargaré a alguien a que haga compras por mi. No puedo volver con las manos vacías después de todo, Jiji… " Dijo Neon pícaramente. "¡Ah si!¡ Y como ustedes comparten mi sucio secretito, serán ustedes quienes me acompañen!" Guiñó un ojo mientras dijo esto. Admito que era conveniente el poder ir con ella, aunque esperaba que ese día no estuviera tan insoportable…

Al fin, terminamos de 'estudiar', nos dejaron volver a casa. Andábamos de vuelta a casa, cuando noté que Senritsu me miraba con una leve sonrisa. Le devolví la mirada confundido.

"¿Sucede algo?" pregunté.

"No. Nada…"dijo y miró a otro lado, aún algo sonriente…

Luego nos pusimos a planear como desarrollaríamos el plan… Una vez llegamos a la casa nos dirigimos a la habitación de Leorio.

"¿Qué tal, chicos?"

"Leorio, necesitamos tu ayuda"

"Claro, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Pues nos debes ayudar a robarle la Sonata a nuestra jefa"


End file.
